deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/U.S. Ranger V.S. French Foriegn Legion
P.S. My friend made this. Rangers: U.S. soldiers that have a deadly arsenal V.S. FFL: The foreign army that fought nazis in WW2 Weapons Ranger Close: M9 Mid: M4 Carbine Long: SR-25 Spec: SOCP H2H Explosive: Claymore FFL Close: MAC 1950 Mid: Famas Long: F2 SR Spec: Famas bayenet Explosive: AT4 X-Factors USR/FFL Training 89/84 H2H 54/41 Weapons 67/67 Knife fighting 78/79 Facts -U.S.A Ranger had training, the FFL had a different training method. -The FFL are from everywhere in the world, from psychos to outlaws. -Rangers didn't train in the harsh heat of the desert. Battle FFL: 5 Ranger: 5 At a FFL defence post 4 legionarrie are training, the other one is gaurding. He sees 3 rangers are coming. The other two are going around. The legoinarrie yells in spanish "Grab your weapons!", but he heres no response. He pulls out his F2 and shoots one of the rangers in the stomach. Ranger: 4 A ranger grabs a SR-25 and fires at the legionarrie but misses. The legionarrie fires 4 rounds into the ranger Ranger: 3 While the legionarrie is reloading a ranger grabs the SR and reloads, then shoots the legionarrie. FFL: 4 The rangers advance. meanwhile the two rangers who were sneaking are in the training room. One fires his M4 at one, killing him FFL: 3 A legionarrie grabs a famas and fires at the ranger, but misses. the legionarrie runs out of the room and outside with AT4. He sees a ranger and blows him up. Ranger: 2 The legionarrie looks behind him to see a M9 pointed at him. FFL: 2 The legionarries grab their MAC 1950s and shoot the ranger rapidly in the back. The ranger falls down dead. Ranger: 1 The last ranger pulls out a M9 and shoots one in the head, while the other legionarrie runs. FFL: 1 The legionarrie grabs the famas, which is out of ammo somehow, and puts a bayenet on it. The soldier charges at the ranger and stabs his leg. The ranger groans and punches the legionarrie and pushes him. The ranger pulls out the gun's bayenet, which gives him a horrible aching pain. The legionarrie punches the ranger and then kicks him in the groin. The legionarrie laughs and kicks him in the face, the ranger recovers and rapidly punches the legionarrie, who recovers and kicks him in the groin again. The legionarrie punches the ranger, but recovers and runs. A few minutes later the legionarrie turns around the corner he saw the ranger go but a blinding flash happens. 2hrs later The ranger wakes up wandering why he was knocked out. He looks to his side to see he was close to his claymore, but not to close. He stood up and turns the corner to see a dead legionarrie. He says feebly "Rangers leed...*cough* the way." Then walks off mourning for his lost comrades. Winner: ranger Expert's Opinion The ranger had slightly better trained then the FFL Category:Blog posts